Baby Gods
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Pequeñas escenas -drabbles- de los dioses en su etapa de infantes
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Cuna**

Eros extrañaba a sus padres. El bueno, recio y alegre Ares que siempre estaba llevándole en brazos y balanceándole por los aires. Su madre, Afrodita, y sus perfumes, siempre tan calurosa, tan acogedora, tan atenta a él.  
El bebé de dos años, un querubín angelical de rizos color miel, forcejeaba con los barrotes y trataba de salir de la cuna. Su tío Hefesto no era el mejor tallador de madera (lo suyo eran los metales) pero se había esforzado intensamente por lograr una cama acogedora digna de un bebé-dios.  
Eros resultaba demasiado pequeño para entender de infidelidades, pasiones, y demás. Por ahora solo tenía ojos para sus padres. Y cuando se levantaba y estos no estaban cerca de él (y Eros podía adivinarlo gracias al perfume que irradiaba su madre) se sentía muy solo. _Los quería de vuelta. Los quería a su lado._

**Prompt: Escudo**

La niña guerrera había derrotado a cinco de sus hermanos y estaba avasallando al sexto. Ares, que le sacaba siete años, y se sentía suficientemente preparado para entrar en combate real estaba siendo humillado por su hermana pequeña. Aquello no es de esas cosas que se olvidan fácilmente.  
Bloqueado, trataba de arrebatarle la espada a mamporrazos pero Atenea se defendía con su escudo.  
"Pelea como un dios, niña" trataba de intimidarle. "No eres más que una chica jugando a un asunto de hombres"  
"Será asunto de hombres, pero estoy rodeado de hombres inútiles para el combate" le reprochó Atenea que siempre había sido muy osada.  
"Serás…"  
Con esa provocación fue suficiente y Atenea lo sabía. Sabía también que a partir de entonces Ares trataría de hacerle la vida imposible, intentaría dejarle sola, intentaría ridiculizarle a la menor ocasión. Pero solo por aquello había merecido la pena.

**Prompt: Jabalí**

Artemisa solo era una niña de siete años, de piel blanca y pelo dorado. Su madre intentaba hacerle una trenza pero ella se revolvía, inquieta.  
"Eres tan temperamental como tu padre" le reprochó Leto, aunque para Artemisa fuera más bien un halago.  
"Estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Ese jabalí se me va a escapar"  
"Pequeña, aun no estás preparada para ir a la busca de jabalíes"  
"Estoy suficientemente preparada" respondió la niña, testaruda. "Además, no voy a ir sola"  
Leto tenía sus dudas acerca del sátiro Pan. Hubiera preferido que su hija tuviera un guardián más digno de un dios pero Artemisa estaba orgullosa de su protector porque, según su padre, era un señor de los bosques. Leto era incapaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión y solo podía resignarse a que su hija regresara sana y salva.

**Prompt: Música**

Las musas eran las maestras de la danza y la música del joven Apolo. Pero aquel día, durante el repaso de la lección, el chico estaba completamente distraído. Ni siquiera algo tan sencillo como repasar la escala dórica, que para alguien como él podía recitar de carrerilla y con los ojos cerrados, le era posible hoy.  
"Quizá debieras hablarnos de tus preocupaciones" sugirió Calíope dándose por vencida.  
Apolo se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. Había un muchacho, un mancebo a las afueras de Corinto, de rostro moreno, surcado por pecas y pelo cobrizo… Pero el dios no tenía muy claro que significaban aquellos nuevos sentimientos.

**Prompt: Lección**

Hera observaba, horrorizada, como el bebé deforme gateaba hacia ella balbuceando y riéndose. Era contrariamente opuesto a su otro hijo varón, Ares, con su pelo rojo fuego, sus manos regordetas y sus pies más grandes de lo habitual para cualquier bebé. Tenía una calva imposible de tapar en la coronilla y cada iris de un color diferente. Pero no parecía enterarse de su estado anormal. Él seguía riendo, llamándola y jugando. Hestia le había advertido que aquella deformación era producto de su concepción antinatural. Una lección que Hera había aprendido demasiado tarde.

**Prompt: Fuego**

Prometeo y Hefesto eran amigos de la infancia. Cuando Zeus accedió a perdonar a los titanes que pedían clemencia, tampoco tuvo reparos para que trabaran amistad con sus hijos. Eso sí, ningún adulto podía salir del tártaro y cuando los jóvenes gigantes cumplían su mayoría de edad solo podían acceder a ser encadenados o cumplir la eternidad en la mazmorra fría del interior de Gea.  
Prometeo, en cambio, era un muchacho especial. Tenía predilección por las cosas que restallaban y desprendían calor, igual que Hefesto. El pequeño dios, que aun no había entrado en la adolescencia, lo tomaba por su hermano mayor y juntos exploraban los secretos desconocidos de aquel tesoro ancestral que era el fuego.  
Lo que Prometeo no intuía era el papel que dicho elemento desencadenaría en favor de su castigo eterno. Aun era demasiado joven para comprender las consecuencias de desobedecer las órdenes del señor del Olimpo.

**Prompt: Agua**

Apolo y Artemisa, los niños gemelos, cazaban peces en el lago Maratón. Artemisa llevaba una decena de peces más que su hermano, quien parecía cansarse ya de aquel juego. Sencillamente no había forma de derrotar a la rubia Artemisa, la mejor niña cazadora de todos los tiempos.  
"No es justo. Has empezado antes" protestaba Apolo, frunciendo el ceño, mohíno.  
"Es que eres demasiado lento y dudas a la hora de cerrar la mano, Apolo. Yo no tengo culpa de eso" respondía serena su hermana sacando otro pez del agua.  
"De todas formas, a bailar no me ganas"  
"Ni tengo intención"  
La vuelta al Olimpo fue prácticamente silenciosa. Artemisa recordó las palabras de su madre acerca de la fraternidad, el amor por compartir con otros y la paciencia. Suspiró y ofreció la mitad de sus peces a su hermano. Apolo dudó en un principio pero accedió a cogerlos y el último tramo le deleitó con una de sus canciones. Su madre tenía razón: no hay mejor cosa que compartir lo que más valoras con tu mejor amigo.

**Prompt: Ciervos  
**  
Artemisa le hizo una seña a su hermana para que se acercara. Atenea, con tiento y silencio, avanzó unos pocos pasos. La lanza le temblaba en la mano y sin su escudo se sentía desprotegida. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso a su padre. Ella no estaba hecha para la caza. Pero su hermana había insistido tanto…  
Artemisa le señaló por encima de los matorrales. Su hermana mayor contuvo el aliento. Una pareja de ciervos con sus dos crías pacían tranquilamente a cien metros de donde estaban ellas. A Atenea la escena le resultó cautivadora. Por un momento se olvidó de todo. Pero cuando Artemisa le dio la orden de avanzar, el miedo y el rechazo se intensificaron. Ella no quería hacer daño a aquellas pobres criaturas. ¿Por qué Artemisa no podía verlo?

**Prompt: Luna**

Los tres hermanos contemplaban el cielo desde la campa más alejada del palacio. Las fiestas en honor de su tía Démeter por el nacimiento de su hija les permitían disfrutar más tiempo lejos de la cama.  
Ares contaba historias de lobos insaciables de carne humana que aullaban en las noches de luna llena. A Hermes se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Dioniso simplemente se reía. Para él, ninguna bestia podría hacerles daño. Eran los hijos de Zeus, el dios todopoderoso. Los únicos animales sanguinarios que entraban en sus habitaciones estaban colgando, inertes, en las paredes o servían como tapices para el suelo.

**Prompt: Salvaje**

Mientras sus tías hablaban de la civilización, Atenea y Artemisa discutían sobre las maravillas que se escondían más allá de los muros del Olimpo. Atenea había hecho un par de excursiones acompañada de sus tíos, pero Artemisa aun era demasiado pequeña para eso y no tenía el beneplácito de sus padres. La niña rubia bebía de las palabras de su hermana y soñaba con bosques, campos verdes y ríos. Atenea le dibujaba mapas y le explicaba las leyendas. Algunas veces, gracias a las pieles que le regalaban sus tíos, Artemisa se disfrazaba de un animal salvaje y azuzaba a su hermana para que le diera caza. Terminaban siempre riéndose, abrazadas bajo el Sol, con alguna magulladura sin importancia.  
Hera no veía con buenos ojos el comportamiento salvaje de Artemisa, que siempre decía lo que pensaba y se ofendía si le pedían que dibujara una máscara que ocultara sus sentimientos. Por eso Atenea le tenía tanto aprecio y, aunque no le interesaran demasiado los animales tanto como el comportamiento de los humanos, correspondía a sus anhelos. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por aguantar la espera. Terminar esta parte me ha costado más de lo que pensaba en un inicio. Además, son menos prompts, pero más largos.

Un apunte: en cada historia varía la edad de los dioses. En unos puede pasar que uno sea mayor que otro y en la siguiente al revés. Esto es porque no hay realmente una cronología de la aparición de cada uno y según he ido escribiendo he puesto lo que me parecía. Tomadlo como historias diferentes unas de otras.

**¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

**Prompt: Tártaro**

Los cuentos de terror del tío Posidón siempre son los mismos. Al principio, todos los niños le escuchaban extasiados y abrazados unos a otros como si eso consiguiera liberarles del miedo. Pero ahora, solo el pequeñín Hefesto y el bravucón de Ares se los siguen creyendo a pies juntillas. En las alfombras y sillas improvisadas de piel animal, los niños se impacientan y se dan codazos. Afrodita, la más mayor de todos, a punto de alcanzar la adolescencia, critica el atuendo de sus tías a cualquiera que quiera escucharla. Atenea bosteza, dando algún que otro cabezazo sobre el hombro de su hermano Hermes, que está a su lado discutiendo con Apolo. Artemisa levanta la mano para corregir a su tío por duodécima vez.

Al final Posidón termina por cansarse de la poca atención que recibe. Les grita y manda al Tártaro. Esa será la señal para la desbandada, el toque final que indicará la liberación y el juego.

* * *

**Prompt: Estrella**

A veces Artemisa tiene suerte y logra que su padre le acueste contándole un cuento. Una vez que Zeus se asegura de que las mantas tapan y calientan lo suficiente y que su hija está lo más cómoda posible, se sienta a su lado mirándola con sonrisa paternal y orgullosa. Cuando Artemisa se nota incómoda, la mayor parte del tiempo porque no sabe responder a ese tipo de miradas, busca la barba de su padre y tironea de ella.

"¿Qué quieres que te cuente esta vez, pequeña?"

"Háblame de las estrellas. ¿Por qué están en el cielo? ¿Por qué solo aparecen de noche? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Hermes de que son señores importantes del pasado que te compraron pasaje para permanecer siempre ahí?"

"Hermes y sus cuentos... Debería ser él quien estuviera aquí esta noche, ¿no crees?"

"Pero yo quiero que me lo cuentes tú" replica la niña con gesto mohíno.

"Alguna vez me pedirás que te cree una constelación a la que buscarás todas las noches cuando te sientas sola"

"Pero yo no me siento sola. Tengo a mis hermanos: a Apolo, Atenea, Hermes..."

"Ya veras como cuando crezcas te sentirás más acompañada bajo las estrellas, independientemente de que sepas porqué están ahí"

"¿Y por qué están ahí?" vuelve a la carga Artemisa.

"Porque les gusta escuchar los cuentos de los niños, pequeña, esos que solo yo te cuento por las noches"

* * *

**Prompt: Amor**

A Afrodita le gustan muchos hombres. No todos de la misma forma, evidentemente, pero aun no es capaz de ordenarlos por intereses concretos. Por eso se dedica a coquetear con todos y dejar que se peleen entre ellos cuando estos caen en la cuenta de que les interesa la misma mujer.

Sin embargo, su amor platónico se muestra por encima de todo esto y no le hace caso. La diosa ya no sabe que otro conjunto ponerse ni como colocarse el pelo para que le preste atención. No se da por vencida. Acude a todos sus combates, a todas las celebraciones en las que él es protagonista e incluso llega a colarse en sus fiestas privadas (esas que solo son para hombres) con la esperanza de intercambiar alguna palabra o conocerle mejor.

Es consciente de que padece aquellas sensaciones que le gusta recrear en sus parejas: celos, obsesión, desdicha, júbilo, inapetencia, ansiedad... ¿Síntomas de amor? No hay duda. Es su don. Ella mejor que nadie es capaz de reconocerlo.

* * *

**Prompt: Zapatos**

Ares acaba de aprender a caminar. Su padre se lo está comunicando a todo aquel que quiera oírle. El niño se encuentra ahora en los brazos de su tía Hestia que le cubre de besos. Démeter, a su lado, da palmas y sonríe. Ares intuye que ha logrado algo importante, las muestras de cariño así lo corroboran. Poseidón promete emborracharse en su honor. Hades, descuidado como siempre, le regala un par de caramelos que ha encontrado entre los pliegues de su túnica negra.

Cuando el bebé se siente cansado de los brazos de su tía, llama a su madre que parece haber olvidado su rictus severo y le estrecha entre sus brazos.

Ya en el salón, Hera pide a su hijo que demuestre lo que sabe hacer. El bebé nota como todos los ojos están clavados en él. Sonríe y se sienta pesadamente en el suelo de mármol, dejándose caer. Sus manos regordetas cogen uno de sus pies y tratan de llevárselo a la boca. Su entorno estalla en carcajadas. Sus padres le apremian para que levante. Ares les ignora e intenta de nuevo morder la uña del dedo gordo del pie. No hay forma.

Cansado, se vuelve para mirar. Su padre le hace multitud de promesas, impacientándose por momentos, llamándole. Ares levanta el trasero y acude a él gateando. No le gusta escuchar aquel _¡oh!_ general ni la exclamación frustrada de su padre. Frunce el ceño y mira a su madre. Ésta niega con la cabeza, tal vez pensando que su marido ha creído ver cosas que aun no han sucedido. Entonces, como si realmente le importara la credibilidad del señor de los dioses, se levanta aferrándose a las piernas de él, mueve la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás y da su primer paso al centro del salón. Ahora no tiene nada a lo que agarrarse y la sensación de vacío le pone nervioso. Todos los presentes de la sala contienen la respiración. Ares termina por soltarse definitivamente de su padre y da tres pasos, inseguro. Luego se cae, pesadamente y se vuelve a los demás, esperando reacciones.

Todos sus familiares se levantan casi a la vez de sus asientos, dispuestos a cogerle y abrazarle. Pero nadie es tan rápido como su madre que, levantándole entre risas y palabras cariñosas del suelo, le promete los zapatos más bonitos del mundo.

* * *

**Prompt: Martillo**

Los pequeños Artemisa y Apolo están durmiendo aun la siesta en sus cunas y Atenea, que se suele divertir husmeando por las diferentes habitaciones del palacio, entra curiosa al taller de su hermano mayor. En realidad Atenea tiene dos hermanos mayores, pero Ares casi siempre está fuera y no le hace ni puñetero caso así que, a la hora de la verdad, la chica solo se acuerda de Hefesto.

Según su propia madre, Hefesto asusta a sus hermanos pequeños ahora que ya tiene pelo asomando por todos lados y ha alcanzado una estatura considerable. Se ve obligado a encerrarse en su taller donde pasa las horas muertas trabajando en proyectos para sus tíos y su padre.

A Hefesto se le da bien trabajar con las manos, sobretodo cuando se trata de metales a los que hay que dar forma concreta. Casi siempre gruñe a su hermana cuando le ve entrar por la puerta pero como ésta suele permanecer callada y bastante quieta, termina por acostumbrarse a su presencia y le deja quedarse con él. De hecho, últimamente empieza a disfrutar de su compañía y le premia con alguna figura que haya hecho especialmente para ella. Atenea, que es una muchacha curiosa y aplicada, le pregunta durante los descansos por sus tareas, pretensiones y todo aquello que note que pudiera interesar a Hefesto. Y éste, que sabe que su hermana no es como el resto y le valora a pesar de su físico, le deja usar ocasionalmente su martillo preferido. Viniendo de él, toda una muestra de afecto.

* * *

Recordad, un review no cuesta apenas tiempo y hacen al escritor muy feliz (lo que significa más capítulos próximamente). **Retroalimentación positiva y esas cosas. :)**


End file.
